xmen: facebook: all about me
by warroirs fan
Summary: this will be somewhat off, just FYI,
1. Scott Summers

Scott Summers

**Chocolate or Vanilla: **I'm gunna have to say Chocolate.

**Big Mac or Whopper:** Yuck, neither.

**Coke or Pepsi: **Uh…. Not really fond of either of them, but… Coke.

**Beer or Wine: **Don't drink.

**Coffee or Tea: **Um, Jean has tea in a pot a lot of the time, so tea.

**Apple Juice or O.J: **O.j. is usually better for you, but I got to have some apple juice once in a while.

**Facebook or Twitter:** hum… let's use logic here, I'm on Facebook, I'm taking my time to do this, it's FACEBOOK you idiots.

**Summer or Winter: **Summer, for obvious reasons,

**Windows or Mac: **The institute issues Macs and I love them.

**Cats or Dogs:** I'm definitely a cat person.

**Boxers or Briefs: **I am NOT answering this. Why I outta…

**Rain or Shine: **Shine.

**Forgiveness or Revenge: **Forgiveness.


	2. Jean Gray

Jean Gray

**Chocolate or vanilla:** vanilla with chocolate on top

**Big Mac or whopper:** OMG neither!!!!

**Coke or Pepsi:** Pepsi.

**Beer or wine:** um, I don't drink.

**Coffee or tea: **tea, definitely tea.

**Apple juice or O.J:** O.J.

**Facebook or twitter:** Facebook has apps AND chats. That's why I like it.

**Summer or winter:** winter, ah, such a beautiful season.

**Windows or Mac:** the institute gives us Macs, but…. I grew up with windows, so I know it.

**Cats or dogs:** dogs are a women's best friend. ;)

**Boxers or briefs:** I'm a friggin girl. But Scott on the other hand… ;)

**Rain or shine:** shine

**Forgiveness or revenge:** forgiveness.


	3. Kitty Pride

Kitty Pride

**Chocolate or vanilla:** um, well, both, I guess.

**Big Mac or whooper:** poison, poison I tell you!!!!!! (Does that answer your question?)

**Coke or Pepsi:** um, um, ahhh, I can't decide, I love them both.

**Beer or wine:** wine (only at parties, and weddings, and things like that)

**Coffee or tea:** coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee!!!!!

**Apple juice or O.J:** neither I like kiwi-strawberry.

**Facebook or twitter:** twitter, all of my friends are on it.

**Summer or winter:** winter, snowball fights, (bwahahahaaa)

**Windows or MAC:** Mac, it has garage band. ;D

**Cats or dogs:** kitties!!! (No duh)

**Boxers of briefs:** honestly, they should filter this for boys and girls.

**Rain or shine:** I love the rain.

**Forgiveness or revenge:** forgiveness


	4. Logan

** LOGAN**

**Vanilla or Chocolate: Neither**

**Big Mac or Whopper: None**

**Coke or Pepsi: Coke**

**Beer or Wine: Beer, i'm a guy, duh.**

**Coffee or Tea: Coffee, another duh, How else are you gunna to get up in the mournings**

**Apple Juice or O.J: O.J. I don't know why.**

**Facebook or Twitter: Facebook, tell anyone and i'll kill you but i love Ninja Saga.**

**Summer or Winter: Summer ,makes it easier to trap dirtbags.**

**Windows or Macs: Macs.**

**Cats or Dogs:I like hunting and tracking dogs. **

**Boxers or Briefs: I'm not gunna tell and theres no way that you can make me.**

**Rain or Shine: Shine**

**Forgiveness or Revenge: Revenge.**


	5. Bobby Drake

**Bobby**

**Vanilla or Chocolate: Chocolate**

**Big Mac or Whopper: Nether**

**Coke or Pepsi: Pepsi**

**Beer or Wine: i. Do. Not. Drink.**

**Coffee or Tea: coffee, tea, coffee, tea, wait for iiiiiiit, tea.**

**Apple Juice or O.J: Apple Juice.**

**Facebook or Twitter: Idk, i'm completely torn between the two.**

******Summer or Winter: Winter, honestly, did you have to ask?**

**Windows or Macs: I like playing with garage band on macs, but I like everything else on Windows.**

**Cats or Dogs: you know surprisingly enough i'm a cat person.**

**Boxers or Briefs: no comment.**

**Rain or Shine: I like the rain.**

**Forgiveness or Revenge: Forgiveness.**


	6. Gambit

**Gambit**

**Vanilla or Chocolate: ** C h o c o l a t e!

**Big Mac or Whopper: **...Whopper, definitely Whopper, those thing are sooo goooood

**Coke or Pepsi: **Both, I really can't tell the two apart.

**Beer or Wine: **… Both… neither…I don't know

**Coffee or Tea: **Coffee (who wouldn't choose it?)

**Apple Juice or O.J: O.J.**

**Facebook or Twitter: **what are those, I got this on an e-mail?

**Summer or winter: **Summer, more excuses to go swimming ;P

**Windows or Macs: **Windows

**Cats or Dogs: **Neither, I'm secretly a horse person… SHHHHH don't tell :D

**Boxers or Briefs: **… both?

**Rain or Shine: **sunshine:D:D:D:D:D

**Forgiveness or Revenge: **… well…that depends


End file.
